


Pancake Batter

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pancakes, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sport likes to flirt with Robbie, because Robbie is v cute and v fun to flirt with, pancake day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: Sportacus receives an unexpected invite to have pancakes with Robbie in his lair.





	Pancake Batter

**Author's Note:**

> surprise?? had some inspiration while eating my own pancakes and managed to write this in a couple of hours - late upload but i wanted to get it up on the day itself :)

_Come to mine for pancakes._

_If you want._

_\- R_

 

The request, written in deep violet paper, was an odd one. One that made Sportacus's heart flutter and his stomach roll uncomfortably at the same time.

It wasn't a trap, Sportacus knew that. For one, he and Robbie had been getting on might better recently - no arguments when the met outside of normal hero/villain interactions, just happy co-existence or a casual conversation. For another, Sportacus had fallen for a couple of rather _obvious_ traps in his time, but an outright invitation to eat sweet foods? Either Robbie thought Sportacus was a _lot_ stupider than he was, or Robbie _himself_ was stupid enough to think that Sportacus wouldn't even notice - which was dumb in itself because Robbie was the smartest person Sportacus knew.

Therefore, this wasn't anything more than a genuine, honest invitation.

Hence, the Sports Elf's fluttery heart.

_But,_ that still didn't explain why Robbie was inviting him to eat something he knew fine well Sportacus couldn't actually eat. Even the thought of eating a _plain_ pancake made his stomach turned.

Was Robbie taunting Sportacus? No. The villain wasn't that cruel.

Still, the whole thing left Sportacus confused.

But unsure as he was of Robbie's motives he lowered the door of his ship and called for his skyrider. Even if he couldn't eat anything, it would still be nice to spend time with Robbie.

 

* * *

 

Sportacus arrived to the sight of Robbie fussing over ingredients in his little kitchen space. 

Two burners had been set up, a pan warming on each while two jugs of batter waited beside them. Robbie was lining up syrup bottles when Sportacus slid down the pipe, the sound of his landing making the villain knock them over.

"A little _warning_ would be appreciated next time, Sporta _sneak,"_ Robbie spat, whirling around.

Sportacus couldn't help but smile at him, only able to concentrate on the _'next time'._

"I'm sorry Robbie," he said, though he wasn't sorry at all. He hadn't meant to surprise Robbie, _but_ he couldn't deny that Robbie's flustering was adorable.

Robbie glared at him, fully aware of how 'sorry' Sportacus was, and turned back to his syrups.

"Why do you need so many syrups?" Sportacus couldn't help but ask, leaning a hip on the counter. There were at least six bottles.

"Because I'm hardly going to _limit_ myself to just one kind of pancake topping on this glorious day," Robbie scoffed, sliding the coffee syrup in place next to the chocolate sauce.

Ah yes. Pancake Day wasn't a holiday where Sportacus came from, but it didn't surprise him in the least that Robbie celebrated it with reverence.

"Just don't make yourself sick," Sportacus sighed, fondness softening the edge of his voice,

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Like I can't handle my pancakes," he said, "you insult me."

Sportacus snorted.

"That ones yours," Robbie told him, pointing to the jug of batter on the left. "Usually I'd tell you to get going and make them yourself, but I've never seen you with food that isn't raw or ordered so frankly I don't trust you with a hob."

"I get my own batter?" Sportacus asked, startled - and completely ignoring Robbie's (valid and true) slight.

Robbie looked at the Elf like he was an idiot. "Well _duh_ Sportameltdown, you can hardly eat the same pancakes as _me,_ can you? I don't want you collapsing on me."

"So this one doesn't have sugar in it?" Sportacus asked.

"No," Robbie said, "I used a sweetener instead - though I made them less sweet than a general pancake anyway."

The uncomfortableness in Sportacus's stomach vanished, leaving butterflies doing aerial acrobatics instead.

"You made a different batter for me?"

Robbie's cheeks turned a little pink. "Of course. Like I said, I don't want to have to deal with you fainting on me."

"If it helps," Sportacus said, jerking his head towards Robbie's recliner, "I can try and faint onto the chair instead."

Robbie squawked and shoved the hero and Sportacus giggled, putting a hand on the counter to stop himself from falling over. Robbie was a lot stronger than he let on.

"Shut up and hand me a spatula," Robbie snapped, yanking a plastic tub of chocolate sprinkles over beside the whipped cream canister.

Sportacus snickered and picked one up, enjoying the blush spreading across Robbie's cheeks and neck. It was even turning the tips of his ears red.

It was fun, behaving like this with Robbie. As long as he didn't go to far or seem like he was meaning anything by it, he didn't see the harm in it.

He handed Robbie the spatula, which earned a glare. Sportacus felt immune to them by now. To be completely honest, at this point he'd almost come to view them as forms of affection - certain times, at least.

"There's… _fruit,_ if you want it," Robbie ground out, lip curled, and inclined his head towards a box of strawberries, a tub of blueberries, a thick carrot, a very yellow banana, and a slightly sad-looking pear sat beside a bottle of honey. Sportacus's heart soared at the sight.

"I assumed you wouldn't want any of _my_ toppings," Robbie said, gesturing proudly to his collection of confectionary. "As loathe as I am to give you a knife, I _refuse_ to touch them - so you're on your own if you want them cutting or something. I haven't the faintest idea what to do with them anyway."

Sportacus beamed, staring at the fruit on the table. "That's alright Robbie," he said, and opened a drawer to find a knife and start chopping. He didn't want to tell Robbie that carrots weren't really pancake toppings - he'd tried so hard after all - but it would be a nice snack for later.

"There's fresh cream in the fridge too," Robbie said, and Sportacus could've kissed him right there and then.

He didn't though, too busy concentrating on trying to keep his breathing even. (And keeping breathing at all.)

"Th- thank you," he said, voice a little hoarse. He started to peel the banana. It was a little more ripe than he usually had them, but that wasn't bad at all. The cream would more than make up for it even if it was.

"Don't thank me." Robbie huffed. "And don't touch any of my stuff - I don't want it _contaminated_ with all your- you gross _sportscandy."_

Sportacus smiled. Robbie wasn't worried about _his_ food being contaminated - his pink ears said it all.

"Don't worry Robbie," Sportacus said. "I won't."

"Good," Robbie said, and reached for the sugar-free batter. Sportacus could see the corners of his mouth threatening to turn up.


End file.
